Future Tense
by Blueberries and Oranges
Summary: Many years in the Future, the world in one big country called The Empire. Every nation is spilt as provinces. Every one obeys the Empire, or death by firing squad. But, when several children from other places find out about what's happening off screen life will never be the same again.
1. Story: Aio Kanji

_**Name: Aio Kanji**_

_**Age: 18**_

_**Height: 5' 5"**_

_**Weight: 132 lbs.**_

_**Province of Origin: Japan**_

* * *

"_Konichiwa_, Kanji-san."

I remember when I first met a National. It was when I was going to be accepted as a priest in my town's temple. I was only a young child then, priesthood started at seven years old for the boys, and I was very shy. A strange man walked in. He talked to my father for a while before looking at me with gentle cherry wood eyes, "So, is this the little one you talked so fondly of?" He smiled at me and I walked towards him. "What is your name, little one?" I remember feeling really nervous but I spoke, "A-Aio Kanji..." He smiled before bowing, "Kiku Honda." My dad looked at me before smiling, pointing to the man, and saying one word , "_Nihon_."

_Nihon_. It felt as though every emotion was going through my veins.

This man was a National, a person who represented a country. They were very important people in society. But, why was he at my priest acceptance? Out of everyone, why me? I didn't know that I was engraved and entwined with the only priest family in all of Japan. I didn't know that the Kanji family was very important. I looked at him and bowed in respect, "_Arigato_, Honda-sama." My father told me tales and stories of these people, and told me that I should treat them with great respect.

The ceremony began, I walked up to The Well of Priests. It was supposed to show you something if you were meant to be a priest, if you weren't then it would pull you in and drown you. I started to look, until I noticed that my parents were gone. I had to be alone. I gulped and tried to look. I couldn't do it. I was too scared. What if I wasn't meant to be a priest? I didn't want to cry, it would bring dishonor. Then, I felt a hand on my back. I looked up to see the man again. He smiled and said, "Every thing will be okay, Kanji-chan." His presence calmed me, I tried again and saw...An oak tree. I let out a sigh of relief, an oak tree meant prosperity and long life. I was going to be okay. I turned around, but he was gone.

I have no clue where he went, but all my parents told me was that he walked up to them and said, "Your son will one day be a light when everyone is left in darkness." And he left. I didn't understand it at first, but now I think I do. I have to go back, and make the world how it was before The Empire took over. Back to the world I knew as a child.


	2. Story: Harry REDCATED

_**Name: Harry Wheaten [REDACTED]**_

_**Age: 15**_

_**Height: 5' 3"**_

_**Weight: 115 lbs.**_

_**Province of Origin: British Isle Province**_

* * *

Harry really never understood the world around him. He always heard about people reminiscing about their parents. Harry never really remembered having any. He did, however, have a very precious gift. He had a connection to the paranormal. He's always had it. In fact, at the Alignment Camp, the Empirine version of an orphanage, the guards had put down that he was schizophrenic. He sometimes had moments, flashes were what his friends called them, where he would see bits and pieces of flashbacks of his parents. He always wrote anything he saw down, so he wouldn't forget. This is all he has so far.

**My mother has black hair, light skin, brown eyes, and a very athletic shape to her. Her voice is quiet and her speech is broken. Don't know if foreign.**

**My father has blue eyes, light skin, brownish blonde hair, very tall, and has a scrawny body. He speaks in an accent like mine. English. Talked about "recharging batteries" a lot. Favorite expression or android?**

**I do see other people too. Although, I don't know who they are.**

**Person A- Male, black hair, blue eyes, glasses, German accent.**

**Person B- Male, large, bald, blue eyes, Russian accent. Not good with English**

**Person C "Mick" - Male, tall and lanky, Australian accent. Seemed to really be close with person D, called her 'Gladdy'**

**Person D "Gladdy"- Female, techno voice, gold eyes, white hair, close with person C, called him 'Mick'**


	3. Retrieving a Group of Three

The darkened clouds shrouded the normally clean white city in sheets of gray rain. Two boys, one fifteen and another sixteen, were hiding in a corner. They weren't fighting a war. That had been done long ago. The year was 2127, ten years since Redemption Day. At least, that's what Emprines called it. They called it Catastrophe Day. The day when The Empire took over.

In the year 2083, a huge war happened that reduced technology. There was a good thing about it, the people found out that they weren't alone on this planet. There were Nationals, too. Nationals were the name that people who represented countries were called. They were a little weird to get used to at first, but they were helpful and loved everyone in their respective country. It didn't matter whether you were rich, poor, weak, or strong. This was the beginning of 'The Golden Period'. Then, in 2106, something began happening. The Nationals grew weak or disappeared, the same day a new flower was discovered. A pink dandelion. A flower with a secret poison, something like a flu on steroids. It didn't affect people, though. The next year, The Empire took over. Splitting the world into provinces with harsh rules. Some people liked it, the majority didn't. It led to a war they lost.

Most kids their age would be working on guard duty or sewing clothes, not these two. The younger one, Cody Locksmith of the America province, had dragged the older one, Eric Nacthleid of the Dutch Rhineland province, along with him. "We shouldn't be doing this." Eric stated. Cody smiled, "Dude, think of it. If we find these 'Nationals' and set 'em free, we could get our world back!" Eric sighed, "You're such a stubborn idiot." The began quietly bickering before another voice sounded, " 'Ello, old chaps! Mind if Aio and I come along?" That was Harry, from the British Isle province, No one really knew who his parents were, but he did have a connection with the Paranormal. He could be of use. "Fine." Cody groaned. Aio nodded and pointed to the circular building and the quartet set off.

They walked in secret, for a high tech state of the art military base it was pretty crappy. "I think two of them are down the hall." Cody whispered. He didn't know which ones, he'd prefer America be one of them, but it was better than nothing. Suddenly, Aio stopped as if he heard something. Other than being a priest, he had a great sense of hearing. "Aio, what is it?" Eric asked. Harry tilted his head. "Go on without me, I need to check something." He walked off. The others shrugged it off and headed down the halls.

Aio stuck to the walls, looking for the origin of the sound, when he heard something. "_I-Iyada!_" He heard a someone yell, a very familiar voice at that. "Stay still!" Crash, "**HE KNOCKED OUT JOE!**" "Start the process, _**NOW!**_" "_**CH-CHIGAU****!**_" Aio raced to the door and kicked it down, knocking out one of the guards. Of course, this was a 'Un-eternalizing' room. A room that attempts to take out the immortality of Nationals, although the rumor is is after the procedure they get into a brainwashed state.

After Aio had knocked out the other guard by hitting him over the head with his staff, he turned to the victim. His brown eyes were fills with panic, but his face was calm. Aio smiled, got on his knees and bowed, "_Aratamemashite, Nihon-sama_." He was a priest after all, respect was a virtue. Besides, the man in front of him was his home country, Japan. The elder Japanese man looked a little shocked, in a good way. He spoke, "_Gomen_. I don't seem to remember your name, my old age has tainted my memory". Aio got up, "_Wantashi Aio desu_." He was trying to remember formal Japanese. Japan sat still in deep thought, then he smiled, "Oh yes. _Aratamemashite, Kanji-chan_. You have grown since I have seen you last."

They walked out and met up outside with the other five... 'Wait, five?' Aio thought, 'Who were the other two?'

"JAPAN!" The smaller one yelled before practically tackle hugging the Japanese, his brown hair contrasting to Japan's black. The larger one groaned as his ice blue eyes showed annoyance, "Italia, we can do this later. Now, get off. You're scaring Japan." Italy got off, "_Scusa_." Cody waved his hand, "Eh, no problem." Eric smacked his head. "Idiot, you don't know his culture." Harry sighed a little before saying, "Let's just head back to the pub, shall we?" The rest of the walk was filled with intros and how Cody thought that the way Harry said 'pub' was hilarious.


	4. Nation Rescuing System

They walked down the cold, barren streets of Summer Air. Summer Air was one of the smallest islands in the Seasonal Chain, a group of man-made islands made by the Empire for people in the Alignment Camps. Eric walked over to the Rose Thorn Pub and unlocked the door. "_Willkomen_." He stated rather blandly. The first floor of the pub looked old and abandoned. The seven people walked in to the pub before heading to the basement.

A girl with shale gray eyes and purple-black hair turned to them before sighing and getting out of her wheel chair, stumbling slightly, "Harry. What did I say about going on rescue missions?" She hugged the taller boy, "Sorry Anya, I couldn't help it." Anastasia looked at the three behind them, "You are Nationals, _da_?" Italy shuddered, Germany nodded, and Japan looked scared. Da, wasn't that what a certain Russian said? "I'm Anastasia, this is my brother, Alexander." A boy that looked like her twin, but taller, walked in. "_Previt_."

Eric checked on them to make sure they were healthy, check for recording devices, and check their reflexes. "All good." Cody ran over to them, "Oh my gosh, I have so many questions! Okay, okay, okay. Is there an America?" Germany glared before rolling his eyes, "Americans..." He mumbled. "Yes, there is an America-san. I haven't seen him in a while, though." Japan stated. Cody nodded.

"I'll show you where you three will stay. This way." Alexander walked to a room as the trio followed him like ducklings. Aio ran back from down stairs. "Guards near by." Eric quickly ran up and locked the basement door, Cody turned out the lights, and Anastasia lit the candles. Heavy footsteps sounded above them. "What's going on?" Italy whimpered. Germany held his hand and shushed him in a gentle manner before the footsteps faded away. "They're gone." Harry said in a sing-song voice. Alexander turned the lights back on. "Better safe than sorry." He sighed.

Dinner was made by Cody, potatoes and some deer he had hunted earlier. The table was quiet for a while until Italy broke the awkward silence, "So... How did you six meet?" Eric looked at Alexander, who looked at Anastasia, who looked at Harry, who looked at Cody, until Aio sighed in annoyance. "We went to the same Alignment camp." Germany looked up, "_Alignment_ Camp? I thought that the world wasn't homophobic anymore." Eric face palmed as Cody bursted out laughing. "No, _Doitsu-san_. An Alignment Camp is like an orphanage." Cody added in, "Except that they brain wash the crap outta you and make you a guard, seamstress, or a scientist." Japan nodded, "I see."

Aio continued, "We were all in the same group. We would of ended up like most children until Eric stumbled upon a history book. He began reading it and it told about the Nationals, as in you guys. It talked about how they were really helpful and nice. Then a paper fell out, it talked about 'Dandelion Fever', how it would make them weak and the Empire could take over. Eric told Cody, who told the rest of us. We escaped that night without injury, except Anastasia. She got hit in the leg with a plasma gun. We thought she was a goner, but she was okay. She had to get a prosthetic leg. She's learning to walk on it, but needs to rest in the wheelchair a lot. We went and hid in this pub and fixed up the basement ourselves. The next night we all made a promise that could cost our lives, we said that we would try to overthrow the Empire and set you guys free." Eric looked at Italy, "As for what happened earlier, the military knows about our rebel force. They were trying to find us because they found out you guys were gone." He looked at Cody, "Which reminds me, I think we need to move until they forget about this place again."

The table was quiet until Japan spoke again, "I remember where they were keeping the Allies. It was on... Winter Breeze, I think." Alexander gave a rare smile, "We were hoping you guys could help out with that."

Night fell quickly on the island, everyone needed to go to sleep. "We have a big day tomorrow."


End file.
